Lustrous locks
by silverwolf2002
Summary: The intense battle at Hogwarts between Harry and Voldemort had finally come to an end... But Harry wasn't the victorious winner. Instead, Voldemort now has the opportunity to ask any one wish and have it come true... Let's just say Voldemort has a very interesting idea for a wish...


_"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

 _The still air around both the dark wizards and the Hogwarts students suddenly churned, knocking back several of the horrified spectators. The rest of the audience slowly backed away, their eyes never leaving the two beams of light, one green and one red, now entwining each other and pushing the other._

 _Harry could be heard breathing hard as the green light gradually started to push back the red, getting closer and closer to Harry..._

 _But every single time he forced himself to think of Cedric, his parents, Sirius, and the many other people who would still be by his side if Voldemort had never come back, and found the red light grow stronger and attack the green until they were both evenly in the middle._

 _"What now, Potter?"_

 _Voldemort laughed angrily, almost insanely._

 _"You have no more ghosts, like the ones of that dead boy and your parents. No more people who can distract me now."_

 _Harry lifted his head up slowly and looked straight into his cold empty eyes._

 _"No. This time I'll defeat you. With my own power. For them."_

 _Voldemort laughed again, sending chills down Harry's spine._

 _"Maybe you would have defeat me. But there's a little thing you're forgetting. You're not the only one who has ghosts of recently murdered on their side."_

 _The watching witches and wizards suddenly gasped as a sphere like wall surrounded him and Voldemort. Lines started to leap out of the place where the two spells met, and out of those lines came... Wormtail. Bellatrix. Multiple other death eaters who had died during the battle._

 _"What? I didn't kill them!"_

 _Voldemort laughed yet again, and the ghosts joined him, echoing against the crumbling walls of Hogwarts._

 _"Directly, maybe. But indirectly? If you do not exist, they would still be alive!"_

 _The ghosts slowly turned to Harry, their eyes dull and lifeless. Voldemort flicked his head towards Harry, and the ghosts suddenly flew towards Harry in a blur of silver and blue. Harry felt his eyes burning, his body losing power. He felt his body slowly falling onto the ground, the green light of Voldemort's spell fly over his head... and his wand fly out his hand.. flying...flying... and flying... right into Voldemort's hand._

* * *

Voldemort glanced once at the horrified Harry lying on the ground, and with a smile, turned to the Elder wand in his hand.

"Finally."

With a flick of his hand, he waved at the watching people, and in one flash, all of them froze.

Harry gasped as he scanned the frozen faces of Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, and the countless others that had supported him in this battle. _The battle he lost._ He slowly raised one shaking hand and stared at it hard. If he was not mistaken, he was still alive. But why?

"Why? Why am I still alive? Wasn't it your goal to kill me?"

Voldemort looked at Harry, looking as though he had forgotten Harry had been there.

"Ah Harry."

Harry felt a chill go up his spine at hearing Voldemort say his given name.

"Sweet, young, naive, Harry. You really are a fool aren't you. My goal was never _you._ You're not _that_ important."

He reached up and dramatically waved the elder wand.

"All along, my goal has been _this!_ The _elder wand._ Do you know what uniting the three hallows does?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Voldemort. He faintly remembered Xenophillius Lovegood mention it at their disastrous meeting...

"It makes the holder the master of death."

Voldemort slowly smiled evilly.

"That's right! But that's not the only thing it does. There's another thing, a far more... _interesting_ thing that it does. United with the other hallows, together, it forms a... _a wish granting device."_

Harry felt his eyes slowly widen.

"A...A wish..."

"That's right. United, it will grant you any one wish. _This,_ my boy, is what I have been after for many long years."

Harry narrowed his eyes further. It required all three hallows... the cloak of invisibility, the elder wand...and...and the _resurrection stone!_ He remembered going up to Voldemort, ready to face death as an old friend to protect his friends...and he had... he had dropped the stone!

"But don't worry, I now have all three. The invisibility cloak was given to me by one of my followers... the elder wand is obviously here... and after your little "fake death" I collected the stone from the ground. _Now I will get my long time wish granted..._! And you, Harry, are lucky to be able to witness this moment!

Harry felt his mouth go dry. Voldemort truly had all three hallows, and if this evil dark lord was allowed to make any wish... He would surely wish for something that would result in the destruction of the world!

"Don't..."

But it was too late. Voldemort had already set all three items on the ground. They started to glow, creating an unnatural buzzing noise. Slowly the pile began to spin...and spin... Until it was just a ball of flames. But Harry knew that the ball of flames was what Voldemort had called the "Wish making device."

"I wish..."

Harry raised one shaking arm and grabbed a rock that was lying right next to him. He had to stop Voldemort. He had to for the sake of the world, his friends, and everything he had ever known and loved. He slowly raised one arm to throw the stone...Aimed at Voldemort and the ball of fire and...

"I WISH TO HAVE LUSTROUS LOCKS!"

The stone fell out of Harry's hand and back onto the floor.

"What?"

The ball of fire started spinning and spinning... and collided into Voldemort. Harry backed away. Voldemort's head... his shiny smooth head was...Moving. It was moving, twitching and writhing like it was alive...

And suddenly a waterfall of gorgeous brown hair burst out and tumbled down Voldemort's shoulders.

Voldemort slowly took one lock in his hand and gazed at it with wonder in his eyes.

"My wish...My life long wish..."

Voldemort broke out into an evil laugh.

"MY LIFELONG WISH IS NOW COMPLETE!"


End file.
